Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a method for magnetic resonance imaging, a magnetic resonance apparatus, and to a non-transitory, computer-readable storage medium encoded with programming instructions for implementing such a method.
Description of the Prior Art
In a magnetic resonance apparatus, also called a magnetic resonance tomography system, the body of an examination person, in particular a patient, to be examined is conventionally exposed with by a basic field magnet to a relatively high basic magnetic field, for example of 1.5 or 3 or 7 tesla. In addition, gradient switching operations occur with the use of a gradient coil arrangement. Radio frequency pulses, for example excitation pulses, are then emitted by a radio-frequency antenna arrangement by means of suitable antenna devices, and this leads to the nuclear spins of specific atoms, excited in a resonant manner by these radio-frequency pulses, being tilted by a defined flip angle with respect to the magnetic field lines of the basic magnetic field. When the nuclear spins relax, radio-frequency signals, known as magnetic resonance signals, are radiated that are received by suitable radio-frequency antennae and then processed further. Finally, the desired image data can be reconstructed from the raw data acquired in this way.
For a specific scan, a specific magnetic resonance sequence, also called a pulse sequence, is to be emitted that includes a sequence of radio-frequency pulses, for example excitation pulses and refocusing pulses, and appropriate gradient switching operations that are to be emitted in a coordinated manner in various gradient axes in various directions. At a time appropriate therewith readout windows are set, and these specify the periods in which the induced magnetic resonance signals are detected.
An important setting of the magnetic resonance sequence is the choice of a recording region from which the magnetic resonance signals for generating the magnetic resonance images are to be acquired. The recording region is typically manually chosen by a user via an input interface. The choice of recording region typically includes defining a position and/or geometry and/or dimensions of the recording region. The recording region is typically chosen on a topogram, known as a localizer image.